Between The Lines
by KoolJack1
Summary: A series of one-shots that I will be updating as more pop into my head. From all different episodes will all different pairings. Rated M just in case some of them take a different spin. Mainly Reidcentric.
1. Chapter 1

Hotch wanted to smash his phone, but somehow managed to stay neutral while JJ relayed the message from his wife. "It's a personal matter," he informed her. Which actually meant that he didn't want to deal with her overbearing accusations that plagued him with crushing guilt over being a terrible father. His eyes moved across the room, landing on Reid, who was idly playing with a tiny snow globe he'd found on the desk. That made his inner pain increase for some reason, and he resisted the urge to take the object from his subordinates hands and replace it on the desk. He knew Reid couldn't help but touch random things he saw, and sometimes it caused him to be irrationally annoyed at the younger man. "Thank you, I will take care of it when I get back," he said, shutting his phone without another word.

"Is everything alright?" Reid asked kindly, his eyes never leaving the the fake falling snow.

"Yeah, fine," he lied, knowing Reid would be able to sense it wasn't true.

"We can do this interview another time," Reid said, and Hotch knew he was trying to be helpful. He appreciated Reid's concern for him, even when he didn't deserve it. Sometimes, the constant perceived helpful things Reid tried to do was just to much, especially when he wasn't in the mood. He did understand that Spencer didn't fully grasp boundaries and often missed social ques, like the que to back off he was sending him right now.

Keeping it in mind, Hotch maintained his friendliness, "Well, he's scheduled to be executed next week." He hoped that would be enough to settle Reid's urge to be helpful.

"I can take the lead if you need," Reid tried, doing his best to ease Hotch's pacing.

He knew he was making the younger agent anxious, and he sighed, "Reid," he said, placing a hand up to tell him he understood that Reid was there for him.

Finally taking the hint, Spencer said, "Sorry." He nodded in forgiveness, saved from the moment of overwhelming emotions by the door opening.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morgan, Morgan get them off me!" He felt hands on his arms, and he sat upright, struggling to see straight.

"Reid, Reid it's only a dream man!" Morgan tried to ease his friends panic as two figures appeared at the stairs.

"What happened?" the male demanded.

"Sir, ma'm, please go back upstairs and try to get some sleep." Morgan insisted, doing his best to keep the situation from escalating any further.

"You wake us up in the middle of the night screaming and expect us to go back to bed?"

Morgan sighed, leaving Reid's side, but Reid spoke first, "They're right, I'm sorry." Morgan looked from his friend, back to the victims parents. Disheveled, the father went back up the stairs.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked kindly, her eyes on Reid.

"I had a dream, I'm sorry," Reid said quietly, feeling childish for causing such a disruption.

"Was it about Micheal?" She asked, slightly hopeful.

He shook his head, breaking eye contact. "I'm afraid to close my eyes because I think I'll see him die," she added, tears dripping down her face. Morgan again insisted on her trying to get some rest, and Reid refused to look back up as she climbed the stairs.

"Morgan, I'm sorry," He felt like he apologized for something at least five times a day.

Morgan questioned what was scaring him, and Reid did his best to be truthful. With a sigh, Derek rubbed a hand over his face, "Reid, man, I know how you get hung up on things like this, but you can't lose your focus." Spencer nodded, resting his head back down against the pillow, even though he knew he wouldn't sleep anymore.

"There were leaches on me, they were sucking the life out of me," Reid managed quietly, inhaling shakily.

"This job can be like that sometimes Reid, and I know you don't believe in dream analysis, but a dream like that can mean a lot of things," Morgan started and Reid shut his eyes; unwilling to listen to his friend. Morgan sensed that Reid was done talking for the night and he reclaimed his position on the chair. He dragged it a little closer to where Reid was laying and gently reached a hand out and placed it over his friends. "Nothing you dream is real, Reid. I'll be here if you have another bad one, don't worry," Morgan promised, not expecting an answer. Eyes still closed, Reid swallowed hard; his fingers slowly locking around Morgan's. That was better then words.


End file.
